The Story of Minecraft
Information This story is about two friends named Sock (main protagonist) and Park (antagonist) who go on an adventure to save the world of evil. Story Chapter 1 Sock: (goes in house in village) Park: (follows Sock) Sock: What a day... Park: (gets golden sword) I'm going out to hunt, stay here. Sock: No, if one of us goes out hunting, the other will follow. (Sock and Park leave the house and go out hunting) Park: I'm so hungry... I need food! Sock: There's an ocean over there, there should be fish in there. Park: (gets fishing rod with carrot) Let's go... (Sock and Park go to the lake) Sock: I forgot to tell you, the ocean is miles away from here. Park: Let's just go. Sock: We may not even get back to Rosebud Village! Park: We will, let's get the food and get out of here. (8 miles later) Sock: We're finally here! (Park throws his rod in the ocean) Sock: ...Well, that was time-consuming... (Park releases his fishing rod from the ocean) Sock: I don't think there's any fish in there... Park: What? So we came all this way for NOTHING?! NOTHING AT ALL?! That's it, I'm diving underwater to see if there's any fish and catch them with my bare hands. (Park dives into the water) Sock: ... (Park comes back up) Park: No fish at all, not even squid! Sock: Weird. Let's get out of here. (Another 8 miles later) Sock: BACK HOME! Park: Uhhh... Sock? (wishing well is destroyed) Sock: Aww. I was gonna put coal in there... Park: Look! (TNT is on a house) (TNT explodes, and the house is destroyed) Sock: Who could have done this? ????: I could have, and I did. Park: Who and what are you? ????: If you need to know, my name is Zoxoaxe, and I will destroy this rotten village... Sock: Why? Zoxoaxe: I want the darkness to rise, my darkness to rise, The Darkness Empire to rise, which will take over everything, everyone, everywhere. Park: Awww. Zoxoaxe: Lairobrine, destroy this village for me... Servants, lift my throne and let's get out of here. Lairobrine: Yes, sir. Servants: On it, master. Zoxoaxe: Actually, no need. Lairobrine, take care of them. Servants, just go. Servant: Yes, master. (Zoxoaxe teleports away) Sock: We should tell somebody. Park: To Notch's Castle? Sock: Mind-reader. Park: Isn't Notch's Castle a hundred miles away from here, and across the ocean? Sock: My brother owns a boat store, remember? Park: Oh, yeah. (Sock and Park hurry to the boat store) (Lairobrine appears, revealed to be spying on Sock and Park) Lairobrine: Yes, all will crumble to dust and ashes with the teamwork of that fool Zoxoaxe who thinks I'm a mere servant. Soon, my power will be unleashed, and me and my brother will rule, watching houses being destroyed, watching people get killed, a dream come true, but a nightmare for them. Sock: Did you hear something? Park: Nah. (31 minutes later) Sock: WE ARE HERE. Sock's Brother: Hello (ominous music), brother. Sock: Hi (ominous music continous), brother. (Ominous music stops) Park: What is your name, brother of Sock? Sock's Brother: Tom or Tomonkolioioioiountininoporcus de Lamuntforkinggingorfisov Carpentor V. Park: Toms okay. Tom: Okay? Why are you here (ominous music plays briefly), brother and friend of Socks. Sock: To buy a boat (ominous music)- Park: Cut the music! (Music stops) Tom: A boat? That'll be about... how much you got? Sock: One diamond. Tom: Okay. (Tom throws a boat at Sock, crushing him) Sock: Pain. (Tom takes a diamond out of Park's pocket) Have a good day, now, and go away. Sock: I hate my brother. Well, let's go. (Park puts the boat on the ocean, and Sock and Park jump in) Sock: ONWARD TO NOTCH'S CASTLE! (Lairobrine shows up) Lairobrine: Hello. Park: Go away. Lairobrine: I cannot do that. Sock: Get, just get out of here. Lairobrine: Fine, I know when I am not needed. (Lairobrine goes away) Lairobrine: I have to awaken my brother with that shrine thing, but I don't have materials or anything to awaken him... That's it, those idiots Sock and Park have things. I can disguise myself to be their so called "friend" and trick them into giving me the parts needed for the shrine. (Lairobrine's head shakes violently) Lairobrine: Do not worry, brother... Soon... Just soon... (Meanwhile) Sock: This boat ain't moving... Park: I have it all under control... (Park gets out of the boat and pushes it) Sock: ONWARD TO VICTORY! (2 days later) Park: Well, that's the last of the steak. Hey, we're here. Sock: Not exactly as I imagined it to be, but alright. (Sock and Park enter Notch's Castle) (Meanwhile) Notch: (is looking at screens featuring all different servers and worlds created by other players) NO GRIEFING IDIOT. Well, the owner just banned hi- HOLY DIAMONDS... (Screen shows Zoxoaxe and Lairobrine blowing stuff up) (Sock rings the doorbell) Notch: (hears doorbell ringing) A visitor?! I haven't had a visitor in years! (Notch teleports to the entrance) Notch: Who are you? Sock: I'm Sock, this is Park. Park: Hi. Notch: Boys, come in. (Notch lets Sock and Park in) Sock: Notch, have you ever heard of (coughs) Hold on... (takes a cough medicine) Zoxoaxe and Lairobrine? Notch: Yes, they were on a monitor upstairs. Park: Let's go upstairs. (3 hours later) Sock: HOW FAR DID WE GO?! Park: (breathes heavily) Two steps... Sock: Forget it. Anyways, have any ideas how to defeat Zoxoaxe and Lairobrine? (Doorbell rings) (Notch teleports to entrance) Lairobrine, disguised as somebody: Hi, can you give me a diamon- HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF IRON INGOT CREEPER SKELETONS: A MASSIVE, PULSING, THICK- Notch: Hey! This is PG! Lairobrine: Oh... sorry- HOLY CHOCOLATE BEEF CAKE WITH EXTRA CREAM AND A SPIDER EYE WHICH IS ODDLY SHAPED LIKE A CHERRY ON TOP: is that a nether star? That is just what I need to awaken my brother Villianbrine! Notch: What?! Lairobrine: I mean, I'm a desperate traveler in need of food, water, care, love and comfort. Oh, and a toilet so I can poop. Notch: Seems legit. JEB! WE HAVE ANOTEHR VISITOOOOOOR! Jeb: A visitor? This way, friend! And who are they? (gestures to Park and Sock) Notch: Our other visitors. Jeb: Okay. Park: Whose that? Notch: That is... what is your name hobo. Traveller: My name is Rin, and I am a traveller. Notch: Do you have a home? Rin: Everywhere is my home. Notch: Do you have a house? Rin: I live everywhere! Notch: Do you have a signed document stating that you own the planet? Rin: No... Notch: Then your homeless. Rin: No, I'm- Notch: Shut up! (Rin glares) Rin: Can we be friends? Park: Sure! So long as your not Lairobrine! Hahaha! Rin: Hahaha! Sock: Hahaha! Jeb: Hahaha! Notch: Hahaha! Rin: So we are friends? Sock: Yes! Park: Yes! Rin: Hahahahaha! I TRICKED YOU, FOOLS! I AM LAIROBRINE! Park: oh no. Sock: Aahhhh. (Lairobrine steals the nether star and flies off with his super powers) Lairobrine: I can't wait! When I have released my brother, we will start the next part of our plan! That is hurting people, and breaking things like homes and many homes and taking things from people! Hahaha! I am very bad! HAHAHA!!!!!!!! Too be continud TBA Category:Stories